1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motion control method and apparatus in a touch screen device, and more particularly to a motion control method and apparatus based on differences in positions and pressures on a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multimodal user interface has become important to increase a user's interaction experience in the use of mobile devices. The spread of multi-touch technology has expanded the market for mobile devices equipped with multi-touch screens. Thus, there is a demand for a user interface that enables users to more intuitively control a motion of an object on a touch-screen of a device.